


Morning Cuddles

by chubbidot



Series: Lapidot Human AU: Collab [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbidot/pseuds/chubbidot
Summary: Alternate Title: The End of Morning Jogs
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Human AU: Collab [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008321
Kudos: 11





	Morning Cuddles

Peridot’s arms were wrapped firmly around Lapis’s waist, much to the blue haired girl’s dismay. She tried to work her way out of the sleeping girl’s grip to no great success. It was only once she started to physically pry the blonde’s fingers off of her that Peridot stirred, giving Lapis the opportunity to pull away. The moment was, however, short lived because as soon as Lapis sat up a small whine escaped from the barely awake girl’s mouth.

Lapis rolled her eyes and looked down at Peridot who was starting to blink her eyes open sleepily, “I have to go jogging, Peri.”

The short blonde pouted, “Nooo… I want you to stay here…”

“Are we going to have to do this every day?”

Peridot reached forward and grabbed Lapis’s hand, “Until you stay, yes.”

Lapis frowned and toyed with Peridot’s fingers, “I can cuddle with you when I get back, love.”

“‘S not the same…”

Lapis sighed and laid back down, “I’ll stay with you this morning, but I’m jogging tomorrow.”

Peridot beamed and instantly threw her arms back around the taller girl, pulling her close and nuzzling against her shoulder, “I love you.”

Lapis tangled her fingers in messy blonde hair, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lapis didn't go jogging the next day either


End file.
